


Слабость

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Crack, Deus Ex Machina, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Его зовут Визсла, и он хочет Мола, а Мол любит брата, и только его.





	Слабость

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АУ с переходом в канон, с переходом в АУ; UST, мастурбация, BDSM (без стоп-слов), найфплей, кинк на татуировки и немного на протезы, нездоровые отношения, даб-кон, «серебряный дождь», можно увидеть инцест; deus ex machina, открытый финал без намека на хэппи-энд.
> 
> По 14-15 серии 5 сезона мультсериала «Звездные войны: Войны клонов» (2008-2019 гг.), упоминаются события комикса «Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор». Автор не уверен, что из бактакамеры можно что-то услышать, но оставил это для дешевого драматического эффекта. В тексте встречаются цитаты из мультсериала, пара строк из Кодекса ситхов; автор очень любит пафос, повторы и сияющего Мола.

_— Я никому не служу!  
Мол — Пре Визсле (14 серия, 5 сезон)_

**Сейчас I**

— Насилию конец. Последние паразиты, наводнившие Мандалор, пойманы.

Тысячи глаз смотрят на него снизу, с площади. Пре наслаждается звуком своего голоса, тем, как он вселяет уверенность в этих жалких слабаков, немногим раньше поддерживающих неудачницу Сатин.

Приближение Мола ощущается всей кожей, вставшими дыбом волосками, словно тот до предела насыщен энергией. Пре указывает на него — уже не «истинного лорда ситхов», а еще одного глупца, недооценившего его ум и хитрость.

— Герцогиня отказалась от своего долга по защите Мандалора. Ее политический сон лишь стимулирует агрессию против нашей планеты! 

Он видит краем глаза, как Мол пытается вырваться, и Бо-Катан бьет его по спине прикладом бластера. От этого зрелища становится еще жарче, еще приятнее. Как же он слаб без своей Силы, а всего-то надо было надеть на него силоподавляющий ошейник. Такие использовали в старину в войнах против джедаев. Нашлась пара действующих для Мола и для его громилы-брата. 

От удара Мол падает на колени, и Пре пронизывает искра экстаза. Он повышает голос:

— Мы узнали на примере этого зверя, к чему ведут принципы пацифизма.

Рога скользят, но Пре, крепко ухватив за один, удается задрать Молу голову.

_Посмотри, как низко ты пал, Мол._

_Ты мой, Мол. Теперь ты принадлежишь мне._

— Пора восстановить традиции Мандалора. 

Он отпихивает от себя рогатую голову — еще успеет насладиться его унижением сполна. Отныне все время мира в его распоряжении.

— Никаких угроз отныне!

Никаких сомнений. Никаких подавленных желаний. Все предельно ясно.

— Визсла! Визсла! — скандирует толпа, а Пре улыбается в ответ и машет рукой. Он никогда не был так счастлив. 

Он верит, что это навсегда.

 

— Куда этого? — спрашивает чуть позже Бо-Катан, кивая на Мола. — К брату?

— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы они сговорились у меня за спиной. Отведите его вниз, в камеру для одаренных. 

Она хмурится в ответ:

— А что гигант? Удержит ли его обычная тюрьма?

— Конечно. Он туп и ни на что не способен без указаний брата, — и, не удержавшись, добавляет: — А ты говорила, что с ситхами не стоит связываться.

**Раньше I**

Пре Визсла хорошо знал ситхов.

Граф Дуку производил приятное впечатление — поначалу, когда между ними еще не существовало никаких договоренностей. С ним было интересно беседовать о древних временах, о войнах, которые совместно вели мандалорцы и ситхи.

— Наш союз предопределен. Так мы поддержим старинную традицию — объединенными силами побеждать Республику и джедаев, — говорил он. Пре оставалось только согласно кивать в ответ. Гладкая речь, ни к чему невозможно было придраться — да, Пре Визсла за возрождение древних традиций, да, он против Республики, которая превратила его родину в пустыню. 

Понимание того, что это было лишь игрой, пришло позже. Тогда Дуку показал свое истинное лицо — высокомерное, заносчивое лицо существа, ни во что не ставящего своих союзников. Пре был для него не равным партнером, а пушечным мясом, таким же легкозаменимым, как и его многочисленные дроиды. Эта истина стоила Пре шрама — он отказался сводить его, чтобы всякий раз, глядя в зеркало, вспоминать о своей ошибке.

Дуку производил ложное, а Мол — неотразимое впечатление. Граф был не более чем дергающимся голографическим изображением, его в любую минуту можно было выключить, выбросить из головы. Мол был кровавой трещиной в скале реальности. Даже лежа без сознания в спасательной капсуле, он выглядел живее окружающих Пре соратников. 

Его яркая кожа была холодной и гладкой, будто тонкий прибрежный лед. 

_Имей терпение, жди, пока лед окрепнет, или провалишься по макушку в стылую воду._

— Если они враги джедаев, то мне они друзья, — сказал Пре и чуть не прикусил себе язык. Дуку тоже был врагом Республики — и что из этого вышло? На войне не может быть друзей — только союзники. А временные или постоянные, покажут обстоятельства.

Пока шаттл летел на Занбар, взгляд Пре постоянно возвращался к спасенному, словно тот притягивал его своей необычностью, чуждостью. Черные завитки татуировок на красном — глаза скользили по ним вновь и вновь, неспособные выбраться из лабиринта. Позже Пре иногда думал, не мог ли Мол как-то воздействовать на его мозг, будучи без чувств. Это многое объяснило бы. 

Это не изменило бы ничего.

Спустя недолгое время выяснилось, что Мол — такая же высокомерная и эгоистичная сволочь, как граф Дуку, если не хуже. Однако Пре знал, что может с ним справиться. У этого ситха было слабое место, и он имел глупость показать его с первых же секунд знакомства.

**Сейчас II**

Пре редко позволял себе расслабиться, но сегодня особый день. Голова приятно кружится от выпитого за праздничным столом. В своих покоях — крифф, наконец-то не шатер, не палатка, не тесная кабина звездолета! — он садится в высокое, слишком мягкое кресло.

Здесь стоит все поменять. Вернуть его покоям функциональность, строгость, четкость линий. Никаких излишеств. Например, эта кровать чересчур широка. Правда, для двоих она была бы в самый раз. Второго можно было бы опрокинуть на спину и, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, оседлать дюрасталиевые бедра. Распахнуть полы туники, провести рукой по мускулистому телу, завороженно глядя, как чуть заметно подрагивает грудь от биения двух сердец. Поднять глаза и встретить его желтый взгляд, затуманенный и покорный.

— Я победил, — шепчет Пре, торопливо отстегивает крепление щитка доспеха в паху. Через ткань поддоспешника проводит ладонью по уже возбужденному члену и жмурится от нахлынувшего удовольствия. — Ты мой… теперь только мой. 

Пре запрокидывает голову и толкается навстречу своей руке. Раздвигает ноги шире: как хорошо смотрелся бы между ними Мол, стоя на коленях, нетерпеливо облизывая губы. Ситх его мечты. Жестокое чудовище для врагов Мандалора, послушное орудие в руках Пре, неиссякаемый источник наслаждения в постели. Он обводит головку большим пальцем и не сдерживает стона. Скользит вниз, сжимая ладонь плотнее, искры похоти покалывают кожу. Одежда скрадывает часть ощущений, надо бы раздеться и подрочить как следует. Не зло и жестко, как в последние недели, а медленно и со вкусом. 

_— Ты ведь понимаешь разницу между мастурбацией и сексом, Визсла?_ — очень кстати вспоминаются слова Мола. 

Действительно, глупо обходиться рукой, когда Мол наконец-то в его власти. Наверняка ждет его, чтобы выяснить свой новый статус. Пре усмехается и без сожаления пристегивает щиток на место. Член неприятно сдавливает, но это ненадолго.

**Раньше II**

Из лагеря, оставшегося за поворотом тропы, доносился смех, с другой стороны — одинокий вой анубы. Пре не думал, предлагая Молу показать стоянку Дозора смерти, что их прогулка зайдет так далеко. Далеко во всех смыслах.

— Сделай это, Визсла, — вновь попросил Мол. Его голос прозвучал немного ниже обычного и как-то особенно срезонировал с сердцебиением Пре. — Помоги мне. Ведь мы союзники, верно?

— Неужели нет никаких других способов восстановить вашу мощь?

— Боль ведет к ненависти, ненависть питает Силу, — размеренно объяснил Мол. — Сделай мне больно, Визсла, пожалуйста. 

Он снял тунику, небрежно бросил ее на землю. Взгляд невольно опустился на его обнаженный торс, вновь закружил по черно-красным завиткам. С трудом оторвавшись, Пре попытался отказать еще раз: 

— Вы могли бы сделать это сами, лорд Мол. Или попросить брата.

— Мой ученик не должен видеть меня уязвимым. Я окажу ему подобную помощь, но он мне — нет, ни в коем случае. А сам себе… Ты ведь понимаешь разницу между мастурбацией и сексом, Визсла? 

В горле мгновенно пересохло, и Пре смог только кивнуть.

— Тогда сделай это со мной. Удиви меня. 

Мол опустился на колени, прикрыл свои невозможно желтые глаза. Мирно сложил руки на бедра. Словно знал наперед, что Пре не сможет ответить «нет», не сможет устоять перед таким соблазном. Обманчиво покорная поза вызывала новые желания, стремительно вспухающие под кожей огненными нарывами: обладать, подчинить, сломать. Только бы еще хоть раз увидеть его таким. 

Пре чувствовал, что прикоснись он сейчас к Молу, и между ними все изменится. Крифф, он никогда не хотел ничего сильнее.

 

Виброкинжал в ладонях казался тяжелым, неудобным, даже неуместным, но ничего лучшего под рукой не было. Темный меч против врагов, для Мола — блестящий, мелко вибрирующий клинок.

— Не тяни, Визсла. 

Он отдавал приказы и в таком жалком положении. Пре усмехнулся коротко, зло. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, зашел за спину. Кажется, Мол не дышал, настолько неподвижной была его поза. 

Широкие лопатки с черным узором все же дрогнули, когда Пре коснулся их.

— Мне нравится твой выбор, Визсла. 

Мол потянулся навстречу клинку, и оно вошло глубже, кожа легко разошлась под лезвием. Мгновенно выступила кровь, начала стекать густыми темными каплями по спине. Словно новый узор его татуировки, перечеркивающий старые. Рисунок, который обозначил принадлежность Мола ему, Пре Визсле из клана Визслы. Захваченный этими мыслями, он продолжил вести кинжал ниже. С каждым прорезанным сантиметром становилось труднее дышать. Ладони были мокры: от крови или пота, сложно сказать, Пре не смотрел на них. Не мог оторвать взгляда от Мола, от его то коротко вздрагивающей, то замирающей спины. Он надавил сильнее, смелее — и получил в награду полувздох-полустон, отозвавшийся сладко тянущей тяжестью в паху. 

— Ви-изсла-а… 

Мол простонал его имя, и это было слишком хорошо. Рукоять виброкинжала окончательно раскалилась. Пре пришлось укусить щеку изнутри, для того чтобы сосредоточиться, взять себя в руки, не опрокинуть его на землю и не остудить свой пыл прямо здесь, сейчас, между гладких холодных дюрасталевых бедер. А потом спустить ему в рот. 

_Не здесь, не сейчас._

Пре отвел руку с кинжалом — словно отодрал часть себя с мясом, с костями, с гибкими сухожилиями — и с размаху полоснул вдоль хребта новым кровавым штрихом. И еще раз, поперек, накрест.

— А-ах! — выкрикнул Мол, дернувшись всем телом.

Пре показалось, будто привычные занбарские сумерки стали гуще, мрачнее. Голова шла кругом, руки подрагивали.

Спокойный голос Мола вернул его к реальности.

— Хватит, Визсла. Ты хорошо послужил мне.

Пре передернуло от его слов. «Послужил» — рукой, держащей кинжал, тем, кого настолько мало опасаются, что не боятся подставить спину. 

Тем временем Мол легко встал и оделся, не заботясь о том, что на тунике тут же проступили кровавые пятна. 

Они молчали всю обратную дорогу.

**Сейчас III**

В коридорах тюрьмы тишина, такое же давящее молчание царит и в камере Мола. Здесь уютно — насколько уютным может быть помещение без окон, без прозрачных стен, с выступающими из углов дулами бластерных установок. Узкая кровать, стол, два стула. Даже маленькая кабинка освежителя в углу.

Мол стоит у противоположной стены спиной ко входу, его руки так же скованы. Пре недовольно морщится — надо будет сделать выговор наутро. Без своей Силы Мол — обычное существо, в который раз повторяет он себе. Обычный загнанный в угол заключенный, который может и напасть, но, если правильно все рассчитать, станет сотрудничать. 

И никаких ситхских трюков. 

Пре садится за стол, с громким стуком ставит перед собой закрытую термокружку с любимым чаем Мола. Начинает говорить негромко, четко чеканя каждое слово:

— Ты можешь стоять там и молчать дальше. Или я освобожу тебе руки, ты сядешь, утолишь жажду, и мы спокойно обсудим нашу непростую ситуацию. 

Какое-то мгновение кажется, будто Мол не слышит. Однако через некоторое время тот все же резко оборачивается. Его лицо нервно подергивается, а огнем желто-красных глаз можно сжечь несколько таких городов, как Сандари. 

— Ты предал наш союз, Визсла. Растоптал мое доверие. Использовал меня и брата, а потом отбросил, словно ненужный хлам. И после этого смеешь прийти сюда один, без охраны. Ты смерти ищешь?

Голос Мола временами срывается на звериное рычание. Помимо воли Пре любуется им — как величественным явлением природы. Он словно ураган, наводнение, извержение красно-черного вулкана. Сохранится ли эта необузданность? Сможет ли он направить ее на врагов Мандалора, когда будет служить ему? Пре надеется, что да.

Выплюнув последнюю фразу, Мол вновь замирает на миг. И продолжает через пару минут, уже мягче.

— Ты мог бы получить все, если бы продолжал подчиняться мне. Все и даже больше, Визсла. Ты никогда раньше так жестоко не ошибался. 

Он лжет — бесстыдно и так уверенно. Мандалор Пре уже завоевал, а заполучить Мола можно лишь приковав его цепью к своему трону. Невидимой, но более крепкой, чем наилучшая дюрасталь. 

Пре есть что ему ответить.

— Ты закончил? Теперь послушай меня. У тебя только два варианта. В первом ты покоряешься мне, и мы вместе мстим Кеноби (а он уже наверняка летит сюда). Во втором ты продолжаешь отказываться идти на сотрудничество, и мы наблюдаем мучения твоего брата, Саважа. 

При последних словах лицо Мола искажается гневом и чем-то еще, очень похожим на страх. Точно так же, как и тогда, во время их самого первого разговора, когда Бо-Катан навела бластер на его брата. Это даже по-своему трогательно.

— Может, стоит тебя поторопить? Думаю, крики боли брата подбодрят тебя, — Визсла демонстративно нажимает кнопку комлинка.

— Стой!

Отчаяние в его голосе словно затопляет камеру — и отдается сладчайшей музыкой в ушах Пре.

_Сломался._

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Ведь я даже предлагал тебе это по-хорошему.

Мол некоторое время внимательно смотрит на Пре. По его лицу мелкой волной дрожи пробегают эмоции — и застывают. Он делает шаг, другой — тяжело, так не похоже на его обычные порывистые движения. Выходит в центр камеры и опускается на колени.

— Мой повелитель, — произносит он негромко.

**Раньше III**

Жители Мандалора испокон веков подходили к интимным контактам просто и без излишних хлопот. При возникновении влечения к другому человеку следовало прийти к нему в гости с небольшим подарком: обычно цветком, бутылкой чего-нибудь покрепче или сладостями. Если подарок принимали, то можно было без лишних слов переводить отношения в горизонтальную плоскость. А когда после этого возникало желание заключить долгосочный брачный союз, приходилось вызывать будущего партнера на бой. Не до смерти, разумеется — до первой крови. Победитель становился главой семьи и брал на себя полную ответственность за новую ячейку мандалорского общества.

Мол не ел сладостей, цветы на Занбаре не росли. Оставалось спиртное, но после нескольких провальных попыток уговорить Мола распить с ним бутылочку за будущие победы Пре понял, что надо действовать хитрее. 

К счастью, Мол не был мандалорцем, а с существами второго сорта не обязательно было блюсти кодекс чести.

 

— Визсла-а… — протянул Мол расслабленно, — а я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Если учесть то, что Пре уже некоторое время гладил его коленку, подобная проницательность вызвала лишь улыбку. Крепкий чай отлично замаскировал вкус виски.

— Всего лишь проверить ваши протезы на чувствительность, лорд Мол, — Пре провел ладонью выше по внутренней стороне его бедра. Гладкая дюрасталь приятно холодила кожу даже через грубую ткань штанов. — Думаю, в постели нам было бы удобнее это сделать.

Мол не отвечал, но и не делал попыток остановить его. Его желтый взгляд пьяно плыл, а лицо то и дело озаряла непривычная мягкая улыбка. Подобная уступчивость ударяла в голову крепче любой выпивки. Пре подсел еще ближе.

— Твои желания, Визсла, они такие… яркие, — довольно произнес Мол. — Наверное, стоит немного придушить тебя за них. 

Мол неожиданно вскинул руку, и невидимый ошейник сдавил Пре шею — крепко, жестко. Он мгновенно отдернул ладонь и отпрянул так далеко, насколько позволяла скамья.

— Я всего лишь хотел немного расслабить вас, лорд Мол, — прохрипел Пре испуганно.

Страх оттеснил возбуждение и отрезвил, пройдясь холодной волной вдоль хребта. Этот хаттов ситх и в обычном состоянии был способен на что угодно под влиянием эмоций. Идея напоить была, мягко говоря, не очень удачной.

— Лжешь в глаза, подливаешь мне что-то подозрительное, — продолжил все так же ужасающе дружелюбно Мол. — Это не по-союзнически, верно? Однако… 

Он разжал кисть и повел рукой по воздуху. Невидимые пальцы отпустили шею, напоследок почти ласково погладив.

— Я не хотел ничего плохого для вас, — абсолютно искренне сказал Пре, чуть отдышавшись. Он знал, что Молу было бы хорошо с ним. Очень хорошо. Так, что он снова бы дрожал и выстанывал его имя.

— Я чувствую это, иначе ты уже был бы мертв.

Внезапно Мол очутился рядом, настолько близко, что его лицо заслонило все. Немного подавшись вперед, можно было бы коснуться его губ.

— Мы вернемся к этому разговору, когда захватим Мандалор, — прошептал Мол. Дыхание мягко и влажно тронуло щеку Пре, но уж через мгновение он ошеломленно провожал взглядом до двери покачивающуюся фигуру.

Выдохнув, Пре в ярости швырнул обе чашки об стену. Ничего не добился, только показал свою слабость. Дал ситху в руки рычаг воздействия на себя. 

Потом он долго ползал на коленях, подбирая черепки. Никто не должен был догадаться, что здесь произошло.

**Сейчас IV**

Мол стоит на коленях, чуть ссутулив широкие плечи, опустив голову. Словно памятник побежденной мощи — величественный памятник победителю, Пре Визсле. Некоторое время достаточно только этого зрелища, и Пре любуется им, таким сильным и покорным. Желание вязко обволакивает каждую клеточку тела, но теперь можно насладиться им сполна. Теперь можно все.

Когда просто смотреть становится мало, Пре стягивает с рук перчатки, встает и подходит к нему. Берет за подбородок, вздергивает. Глаза Мола полуприкрыты, он словно ушел куда-то далеко, туда, где нет никакого Визслы. Это надо менять, и Пре бьет его ладонью по щеке — не сильно, просто чтобы привлечь его внимание. Хлесткий звук громко разносится по камере, Мол удивленно распахивает глаза.

— Ты говорил что никому не служишь, Мол, но это ошибка, — произносит Пре, поглаживая кончиками пальцев место удара — черные и горячие зигзаги татуировки. — Все разумные существа должны служить, иначе их жизнь пуста и бессмысленна. Я служу Мандалору. Ты будешь служить мне. У тебя появится простая и понятная цель — выполнять мои приказы. 

Его кожа нечеловечески гладкая, настолько, что невозможно оторваться. Пре касается его скул, продолжает вести по линии подбородка. Белые пальцы по черному, контраст завораживает. Желтые глаза мерцают — призрачно, послушно. Пре уверенно продолжает:

— Ты хотел богатства и власти — ты получишь их. Над тобой буду только я.

— Да, мой повелитель, — отвечает Мол. Чуть наклоняет голову и трется об его пальцы щекой. От этого становится еще жарче, легкие сдавливает от восторга.

— Я позволю тебе видеться с братом, — выдыхает Пре, другой рукой отстегивая паховый щиток, — если ты будешь хорошо стараться… 

Он резко дергает застежку поддоспешника, освобождая вставший член. Хватает Мола за рог сбоку, тянет вниз, и тот послушно гнется, подставляя лицо. С ним можно будет сделать десятки самых бесстыдных вещей, но не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда он впервые смотрит так, будто во всей вселенной нет никого, кроме Пре.

Торопливо сплюнув в кулак, он начинает дрочить над его лицом, медленно и плавно двигая рукой. Крылья носа Мола чуть шевелятся. Кожа словно вспыхивает от света его желтых глаз.

_Гляди на меня, дыши мной, живи мной._

Пре постепенно ускоряет движения, чувствуя, как удовольствие расходится от паха по всему телу, пробирает до самых кончиков поджавшихся пальцев ног. 

— Крифф… не закрывай… глаза, — предупреждает он срывающимся голосом. Экстаз оглушает, почти валит с ног. Покачнувшись, Пре затуманенным взором следит, как по красно-черному лицу растекаются густые белесые капли. Он проводит по ним пальцем и заталкивает Молу в рот. Пусть привыкает. Тот покорно облизывает. Его язык горяч и влажен, Пре снова вздрагивает от удовольствия.

— Очень хорошо, — говорит он севшим голосом. И еще немного просто смотрит на него. 

Потом он застегивает поддоспешник, прилаживает щиток обратно. Мол продолжает сидеть в той же неудобной позе.

— Поднимайся, Мол. И повернись ко мне спиной.

— Слушаюсь, мой повелитель. 

Он встает, пружинисто, быстро. Сквозь приятную расслабленность пробивается мысль: а что если это была игра, если Мол, стоит лишь освободить его, без всякой Силы придушит его? На всякий случай Пре достает бластер и касается наручников. Те считывают отпечаток пальца и с тихим щелчком падают на пол.

— Благодарю вас, повелитель, — говорит Мол. Он не нападает, не делает никаких резких движений — лишь медленно со вкусом потягивается. Его мышцы бугрятся, проступают красиво под туникой. 

Пре невольно представляет, как плавно движутся татуировки на красной коже. Сглатывает и отводит взгляд, убирает бластер в кобуру. Пора вернуться в свои покои, чтобы поспать хотя бы несколько часов. Завтра будет новый день, полный хлопот. И новый вечер — только для Мола.

— Ты заслужил это хорошим поведением. Подумай до завтра, чем еще ты сможешь порадовать меня, — Пре поворачивается к выходу. Его взгляд падает на столик с забытой термокружкой. — И попей чай.

— Повелитель, можно спросить?

Светлые брызги на его щеках причудливо перемешиваются с черно-красными узорами. Пре ждет вопроса о брате, но Мол продолжает:

— Могу ли я умыться?

— Конечно. Приятных тебе снов, Мол.

— Спокойной ночи, мой повелитель.

Покорное обращение слетает с его губ так естественно, будто он принадлежал Пре всю жизнь.

**Позже**

Если бы можно было содрать оскверненную вонючим человеческим семенем кожу и вырастить вместо нее новую — чистую, нетронутую, Мол сделал бы это не колеблясь. Но вместо этого пришлось стоять в душе, чередуя воду со сжатым воздухом, оттирая себя до боли. Потом он обессиленно сел на пол под холодные струи. Чувство времени отказывало, словно ошейник отключил и его.

Хотелось представить лицо брата. Но вместо этого перед глазами вставали отвратительно счастливые гримасы Визслы.

Мол не чувствовал себя таким грязным с Лото-Минора. Нет, даже там было чище — там была сильна Темная сторона. В те редкие минуты, когда сознание возвращалось к нему, ее пение утешало, обещало освобождение. Она убаюкивала, насылала кошмары, чтобы ненависть делала его сильнее. 

Сейчас Сила молчала, Силу отрезал подлый, подлый червь. Паразит, вроде тех мерзких белесых личинок, которые норовили присосаться к нему во сне. 

На этот раз Саваж не придет, он сам нуждается в спасении. Как раньше, на той планете с тремя солнцами. Брат ждал его, заключенный в карбонит, и Мол освободил его. Потому что самая крепкая связь между учителем и учеником — то, что между ним и Саважем, как бы оно ни называлось. Истинные ситхи всегда выручают друг друга. 

Надо быть сильным — для брата. Отогнать отупляющее отчаяние, переплавить ненависть в решительность. Пусть у него нет Силы, зато остался ум и стремление к победе любой ценой. Если ради будущей мести необходимо сыграть роль ручного ситха, послушного воле этого жалкого отродья, Мол сделает это.

Ледяная вода хлестала, колола, вгрызалась в горящую кожу. Возможно ли медитировать без Силы? Тело сопротивлялось дискомфорту, а капли, бьющие по телу, вводили сознание в полутранс. Мысли становились яркими и прямыми, как клинок светового меча.

 _Нет покоя — есть лишь страсть._

Страсть вернет ему Силу, уродливая и бессмысленная страсть Пре Визслы. Теперь Мол сам вызвал в памяти тот момент, когда потерся об его пальцы. Безумец, он действительно желал взаимности, после всего, что натворил, после предательства и пленения. Мол даст Визсле столь желанную ему близость — на своих условиях. Даст, чтобы потом отнять у него все. И даже больше. 

Вырваться из тюрьмы. Вернуть Силу. Вернуть брата. Три шага к мести.

«Сила освободит меня», — прошептал Мол. Поднялся с пола и выключил воду.

Он расслабленно улыбался, выходя из освежителя. Наверняка здесь были скрытые голокамеры. Подошел к столу, повертел в руках полную кружку. С Визслы станется что-то подсыпать туда. А ведь в первое время Мол находил его липкую привязанность даже забавной, однако вскоре это начало раздражать. Он даже помнит момент, когда именно: после того, как они наладили контакт с «Черным Солнцем», Визсла во время разговора посмел положить руку на его плечо. Словно их что-то связывало, кроме…

Шум за стеной отвлек Мола от неприятных мыслей. Он посмотрел на дверь, которая, словно дождавшись его взгляда, с грохотом и тучей пыли упала на пол. Через мгновение в пролом вихрем вбежал Саваж. 

— Брат! — выкрикнул он отчаянно. Подскочил к Молу и без лишних слов схватился за проклятый ошейник. Раздался громкий хруст, и бесполезные обломки полетели вслед за дверью.

Сила нахлынула разом со всех сторон, заставив покачнуться. Саваж осторожно удержал его на месте. Мол продолжал ошеломленно смотреть на пол. Вот так просто — взять и разломать. В этом был весь Саваж Опресс.

Видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, так как брат тут же бухнулся на одно колено.

— Прости, учитель. У тебя наверняка был свой план, гораздо лучше моего, и я его испортил! 

Он глядел с таким отчаянием, будто не спас, а совершил гнусное предательство. У Мола потеплело где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Он положил ладонь ему на голову и ласково почесал между рогами, по самым чувствительным местечкам. Произнес довольно:

— Не огорчайся, мой ученик. Я смогу изменить мою идею под новые обстоятельства.

Деликатное покашливание заставило Мола обернуться к тому, что недавно было дверью. Там стоял какой-то немолодой мандалорец с дурацкой бородкой, и Мол, недолго думая, применил к нему Удушение Силы.

— Подожди, учитель! Он помог мне найти тебя! — остановил его Саваж. 

— Я был… премьер-министром… — прохрипел незнакомец. 

Мол немного подумал и отпустил руку. Бывший местный политик может пригодиться — надо же будет кого-то использовать как подставное лицо. 

Пре Визсла был обречен.

**Еще позже**

Из темноты медленно выступает что-то другое, реальное. Настоящее. Затем приходит тупая боль в груди, в костях. Ни крикнуть, ни застонать — рот чем-то запечатан. Перед глазами только вязкая полупрозрачная муть. Но он может дышать, может ощущать мерзкий сладковатый привкус во рту. Бакта… Бактакамера?

Лучше бы воспоминания оставались там, в небытие. Пре словно снова ощущает черную молнию меча в сердце — и видит оскал улыбки на красно-черном лице.

_Мол._

Только сильнейший должен править Мандалором. Но почему тогда он до сих пор дышит, почему его лечат? Это не по закону. 

Как будто ситхи когда-нибудь следовали иным правилам, кроме своих желаний. И чего пожелает Мол, очень легко предугадать. Мести. Пыток. Унижения. 

Пре напрягает ноющие мускулы и кое-как приближается к краю бактакамеры. Перед глазами расходятся разноцветные круги, они мешают разглядеть, где он: в медцентре, в тюремной камере, в своих покоях. 

Где бы он ни был, отсюда пора уходить.

Руки налиты тяжестью. Он с усилием поднимает их — и опускает на дюрапласт перед собой.

_Раз._

Надо спешить, пока Мол не почуял, что он вернулся в сознание. Смешно: теперь Пре изо всех сил пытается избежать встречи с существом, которое так привлекало его. Он с удовольствием посмеется над этим, когда удастся вырваться отсюда.

Кисти рук сжимаются в кулаки. Сейчас его сможет победить даже ребенок, но Пре снова упрямо ударяет по полупрозрачной стене.

_Два._

Он выберется, найдет тех, кому не по нраву чужак на троне Мандалора. Надо спешить. 

Кажется, слышится какой-то шум слева. Пре в отчаянии бьет лбом о преграду. Удар так слаб, что ощущается скорее как ласка.

_Три._

Свобода близко, надо лишь еще немного напрячься. Шум приближается. Пре уже понял, что это: гулкие уверенные шаги. Именно так стучат протезы из дюрастали, которые не так давно Пре сам приказал установить Молу.


End file.
